riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Universal Death Conflict
The Death Rivera War constantly known in terms as either The D.R. War, or The Universal Death Conflict was a twenty three year-long, planet wide conflict between Man, Machine, and other races raging on both the surface of Rivera and the Hollows, taking place about 28 years after the following events of the destructive and costly 162 year Galactic War in 2289. The D.R. war would also be the final war against the R.F.F.S.7, and Highland's last Universal period The War began on April 2nd, 2317, when the D.R. Intiatated Operation Underground Rise where they emerged from the depths of Rivera and eliminated one quarter of the human population, as well as 3 Quarters of the Universal United, Rivera Encores, and Rivera Federation. During the early years the D.R. Appeared too be unbeatleble winning battle after battle planet wide around Rivera, the tide of the war finally turned on 2 occasions, the Norris Bombing of 2324, where the Outter Hollows of Rivera were destroyed by Missile fire, and Operation Underground in 2338, where they encountered Highland, who attempted too destroy Zero, and New Harrison along with the help of Android 89, but the attack failed costing Highland too flee in which would later result into his own destruction. Humans who survived the D.R. plague continued to struggle for over 15 months after the attack, as they were gradually pushed further and further back. However, in the aftermath of the Norris Offensive and the Siege of Riverakia, the outter Hollows had been devastated from the Norris bombing and flooding after the sinking of Riverakia. In the aftermath of Operation: Underground, the U.E.A, Rivera Federation, Rivera Encores, and Universal United was forced off the mainland of every Continent and settled on Ford Island, after the D.R. responded by a devastating Counter attack in which struck the heart of Tartarus, and spread planet wide linking up with the all over Rivera, and linking with the Main force, at Haunted Europe. The D.R. however, were forced back towards the Inland after Operation Harpoon was unleashed on June 7th, 2339, costing the D.R. are large defeat which would soon be followed by a another Invasion of their Turf a second time, costing the destruction of the Roa Caverns, and the end of the Death Rivera War in 2340. The Death Rivera Downfall occurred on 2 occasions, 1 the destruction Of Highland in 2338, and second, the D.R. Defeat During Operation Purg in 2339, just 3 months before Operation Harpoon, and about 4 months following Highlands destruction. Prelude Rise Of Death Rivera ... The Stronghold, and main HQ Of Death Rivera, Emergence Hole, about 2 Miles too the East.]] Before Roura day in 2317, the surviving Continentals of the The Galactic War , began a newly developed known as the Death Project. It included raids from FS7 Terrorist during the Riverian War on Terror on not only hitting U.E.A targets, but also locating bodies and debris from destroyed FS7 units during the Rivera Federation War. Though the Riverian war on Terror ended in a U.E.A victory along with the massive extermination of the FS7 Terror cells on the surface, the missions were known to be a success, Highland had about 90,000 Destroyed debris from the surface including the deceased continentals who died in the Rivera Federation War. Within hours Project Death was put into effect. after months of testing the Project was known to be a success. With a massive injection of Aura in the Down R.F.F.S.7. androids the powerful toxic liquid reactivated them and the deceased continentals having their countries reappear again in Corrupted Europe, only this time they are more darker, very spooky. The Project's success gave Highland the name of his new army, and refereed to them as Death Rivera, due to the fact that the androids who have been reawakened by the Aura, including the deceased continentals looked serverly damaged with parts showing, some didn't even have heads or eyes. Some even didn't even have real wheels and some of the vehicle faction was half gone. Despite these major downfalls the testing of combat still proved that the D.R. still had the same combat experienced as those of the Rivera Federation war and were now ready for an Invasion of the Surface. Roura Day was the day that the D.R's emerged from the underground hollows of Rivera as Undead Genocidal Zombie Looking Machines Calling themselves Death Rivera. They launched an all-out Invasion upon the human race and The Rivera Encores in an attempt to retake the surface of Rivera, changing the course of Riverian history forever. In twenty four hours, the D.R. had attacked every major city across Rivera, and within days of the first D.R. emergence the Global Communications Network had collapsed 7. The D.R. had exterminated half of the human population within weeks sending some fleeing In a State Of Panic and Shock on Shuttles and back to Earth; making no discrimination between men, women and children. For the beleaguered Riverian human nations, having only recently seen the end of the 162-year-long Galactic War, the attack was completely unexpected. The recently victorious Earth despite working together amongst the Rivera Encores were unable to unite. Initial reports instructed civilians Earth and Riverian alike to stay indoors and remain calm. As Emergence Day continued to unfold, the D.R. began to butcher civilians in their homes, businesses, and on the streets. Calls to the The Militarizes Of Earth Civil Protection Service were futile as the network was flooded with similar cries for help. With such high percentages of casualties, hospitals were quickly overwhelmed and forced to turn away more incoming wounded8. Within days, billions were dead and thousands more were reported missing. Rumors began to spread that the D.R. were eating Humans or even worse, taking Humans as prisoners. Shorty after the event of Roura Day, a new motto was adopted. "Parasites Are Done For When We Get Through On Beloved R-Day" -Highland Rivera, as grim as it sounds, it conveyed thoughts that the future would be far worse than what humanity had just witnessed. The Rivera Federation, the once feared enemy Earth once faced and completely annihilated during the Rivera Federation War were back from the Dead and are now buttering the people of Earth once again, only this time on Rivera and not Earth. As the year went on, millions died daily. The D.R. began invading cities, exterminating their populations, and gutting them for Fuel and Ammo before moving onto to next city where the same tactic was used. After a year had passed, it was proven that only the cities of Hail that lie on the solid granite foundations of Riverakia were safe. When the forces of Earth became aware of the D.R. plans to invade Remix Village, radical action was needed. 'Fall of Remix Village' History 'Underground Rise & First Five Years' Just hours after the fall of Remix Village On April 2nd, 2317, The D.R. initiated and launched a full-scale, coordinated, planetary invasion of the surface on what would become known as R-Day (Roura Day). The D.R. deployed huge numbers of their forces in every major human city, as well as a number of those against the Military powers of Rivera, in what was a campaign of rapid dominance. They came right up, directly from the subterranean, in their home, The Hollow. With a scale of rapid domination, coupled with an unprecedented, surprise assault on a massive scale, every single major population center was attacked and had succumbed to the D.R. in an instant. And with the D.R. managing to either destroy or occupy all major human cities, they managed too wipe out a quarter of the total human population on the very first day, on Rivera's surface. For the next year, almost all U.E.A nations under the new General Bolragard were either unable or unwilling to unite in an effort to defeat the D.R., with the fact that ordinary military tactics were unable to repel the D.R. as they could emerge anywhere at any time. When Bolragard died suddenly of an assasination conducted by the D.R., Richard Hurton was hastily than made General in his place. He made one last attempt to unite all the Riverian nations to launch a counterattack at the heart of the D.R. incursion, which was located in southern Tartarus. Despite the need for unity, only the South Islands were willing to contribute to Hurton's plan, with all of the other Human nations only concerned for their own survival. With Osan, and the Tartarus cities of Jarmont and Andina all falling to the D.R, Hurton decided an asset denial strategy was the only option left for humanity. He enacted the Fortification Act and issued a three day warning, telling all remaining U.E.A forces and essentially everyone across the planet, flesh or machine related to retreat to the safe haven of Riverakia Plateau, the only part of the planet the D.R. could not dig through, before using orbital lasers and chemical weapons to scorch all D.R.-infested areas, in order to deprive their foe any spoils of war and victory. Although aware that most of the remaining human population would not be able to make it, Hurtman knew that any delay would only allow the D.R. time to react to the Rivera Earth Empires plan. Over ninety percent of Rivera was destroyed to drive back the D.R. temporarily and to deny them all civilian and military resources including fuel, weapons, vehicles and munitions sites, as well urban, government, military, and manufacturing centers, leaving the planet forever scarred and what's left of the human population homeless. Despite this almost apocalyptic effort, the D.R. survived most of the attacks and soon began to concentrate there forces On Controversial Sector where they attacked, and Invaded strongholds and military bases on the 23 Miles North of Riverakia. Four years after the R.E.S.E.C.F. counterattack, the D.R breached the outer Defenses during the Fall of Dismounting. This resulted in the city of Roran falling to the D.R. as the Rivera-Earth Empire failed to protect its supply vessels and to send more troops to protect the city; which was only a day’s drive away from Riverakia. The city would be a D.R. fortress for ten more years until Operation: Underground in 2338. 'The Norris Counter Attack' Seemingly defeated in every major land engagement, the Empire's only hope was Col.Victor Kenal’s last ditch operation: the Norris Counter Attack. The plan was to end the war for once and for all. They hoped the Norris rocket would wipe out the entire D.R. Faction in the Hollows. The operation began in 2324 with Col.Kenals pardoning all the prisoners at the Slab except for Zero and New Harriosn hoping to bolster the shrinking Imperial army. At the same time Alpha Squad and Sgt. Kennel's squad were trying to deploy the resonator, while the Norris rocket was placed on a train heading for the D.R Main Emergence Barrier. But the plan soon hit a roadblock when Alpha was ambushed and took heavy losses. Delta Squad was sent to aid Alpha Squad to retrieve the resonator. They took heavy casualties and lost a Valor Dropship in the process. Delta Squad then got data from East Barricade and downloaded it into the Norris bomb. They detonated the Lightmass bomb, killing millions of Locust soldiers, and destroying the Outer Hollows. War Kaiser's Markana, and Horcuda, the leaders of the D.R. Army were also killed by Zero and New Harrison during the operation. These actions weakened the D.R.'s Western Theater, and destroyed there major staging aread below ground. 'Second Battle of Remix Village' 10 years after R-Day, the Joint Military of Rivera, Earth, and Other Planets began a massive assault on Remix Village, the capital of the nation Lonestar Island. They found a way to dig around the rocks of the Plateau, allowing Emergence Holes to appear across the city and bypassing the COG defenses at the city limits. The Locust forces pushed the Gears all the way back to East Barricade Academy, which was across the river from the main part of the city. Here the remaining COG forces made a last stand effort that was nearly successful However, Marcus Fenix received a distress call from his father; leading him to abandon his post, taking the targeting laser with him, in an attempt to save his father. This action was carried out at the cost of his fellow Gears and ultimately causing Ephyra to fall. The COG relocated the capital to Jacinto City, at the heart of the Plateau, and the only major human city not to have fallen to the Locust onslaught. 'Operation Underground' 'D.R. Counterattack' In the aftermath of the Norris Offensive, and Operation Underground, and the destruction of Highland The Empire immediately began too renew Attacks Planet Wide finally pushing the D.R. back, however despite the D.R. losing the surface along with 2 of there Hollows, the D.R. was not yet destroyed, and still had one more staging area left below the Inner Hollows at Roa Caverns, just below above the Icy' core of Rivera. The D.R. Ammassed for another counter attack in order too reclaim the surface, beginning at North Point, this led to the new phase of Operations against the Empire. D.R. forces soon began attacking Imperial control zones, ambushing an Imperial patrol at Sovererd and forcing them to abandon North Point Agricultural Depot. D.R. forces began to attack the city of Osa, one of the main breeding centers of the Imperial, which caused the local garrison to abandon the city, leaving its inhabitants to their fate. D.R. soon began killing off Imperial's in which would later result into the counter attack reclaiming about 89% Of the Continents. Defenses began too fade on all Continents, soon forcing the Imperials too abandon the Mainlands, of each and every one and retreat out into the oceans, leaving only 250,000 Surviviors left fighting in the Mainlands, against D.R. Invasion. 'Skirmishes In D.R. Territory' ''Operation Purge The Purge offensive began in the early months after 2339, following the events of Operation Underground. The Event began in the Roa Caverns, during the Siege of Korax, A massive attack that was unleashed by the D.R. in an attempt too prevent The Empire from figuring out what was goin on down below in the depths of Rivera's Caverns. Though the siege fell apart due too a Universal United Counter, attack the D.R. completed there prepoarations, and managed too construct a large Portal in the Roa Caverns, just 2 days before their defeat at Korax. By June 7th, of 2339, The D.R. Unleashed Operation Purge and invaded Past Earth during the Early 1950's resulting into Past Earth falling into ruins and deaths too the millions, the War on Past Earth was Immideiatly turning into the D.R's favor, but a massive malfunction destroyed the Portal, cutting the D.R. Main force from the present trapping them on Past Earth. The Humans of past Earth though suffering deaths in the millions along with there Society in ruins eventually manged too improve technology in the 1960's allowing them too over power the D.R. on all fronts as well as even managing too use there own weapons against them. By 1979, the D.R. lost at Chicago and were forced too evacuate into Space with the Use of Death Ships. The D.R attempted too escape, into Warp space, but Past Zero, and Young Harrison Rivera prevented this outcome by turining the D.R's own missiles against there own ships wipping out all D.R. Insurgents in Past Earth. The Operation was the first and only time the D.R. War would occur on Earth, the defeat would never be recovered by the D.R. and were soon forced too switch there tactics from Offense too defense, only too lose control of the surface from a crushing Imperial counter attack unleashed Planetary wide, beating back the D.R. and reclaiming much of the Continents forcing the D.R. too retreat back underground. 'Occupation Of Europe 1950' 'Battle Of Chicago' Within months D.R. forces were amassing in the city, posing a threat to the Liberty Defense Perimeter. It is not until The United States Military initiated Operation Strike on April 19th, 1952 which Specter Team successfully decimated and contained the D.R. threat in Chicago by April 22th. It is during this operation that The United States Military recon Team X-Ray infiltrate the Chicago Tower and learned that its linked to seven other towers; and also important in the tower is Specter's discovery of ancient, advanced artifacts known as "Gray Tech", which the team itself is eventually tasked to find and recover these artifacts Of D.R. Weaponry learning more and more about their strengths and Weaknesses. By the time of the D.R. invasion most of the city's street and surroundings are submerged in Hammerhead-infested waters. Furthermore, despite the city's occupation, there are a few handful of several hundreds of human survivors who decided to remain in the city and establish a resistance front against the D.R. Within a year later, during the D.R. invasion of America. United States forces return to Chicago to Liberate what was left of the City. After defeating the city's D.R. forces and along with A Hell Lizard, The United States began the Great push to Victory. After becoming cut off and surrounded the D.R. retreated by Death Ship back towards D.R. Occupied Europe leading to a major Blow In Their U.S. Campaign. 9 Years later with A Combined Op Earth Managed To Liberate Europe On June 1st, 1961 Destroying The Largest D.R. Force Since their Uprising. Aftermath 'Trivia''' Category:Events Category:Wars